felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Erica
Erica is a young rock harpy and one of the dridder Violet's closest friends. She has a lovely, lean figure and sharp facial features, with piercing eyes. She has long straight dark brown hair, and her feathers are dark at the base, getting lighter towards the tips. She possesses smaller fuzzy feathers that start at her hip and basically make a sort of natural pair of pants for her. They go down to her knees, which is where her lower legs become scaly, like those of an eagle, with sharp talons at the end of her "toes". Erica also has a large, deep scar on her back which, for some reason, she adamantly refuses to speak about. Erica tends to be a bit quirky at times, saying the first thing that pops into her head. This, combined with the fact that she speaks like other harpies do (IE: by throwing insults and threats in to her speech ), makes her seem pretty rude. Her friend Violet is the only one who knows that this isn't really the case. Erica is actually kindhearted and very loyal to her friends. While sometimes her blunt character and habit of blurting things out without thinking first causes problems, her intentions are always good. She lives on a cliff within the Ascarlin mountains. She has various family and friends there, and she occasionally shares her cliff with her little sister Opal, who still doesn't like living on her own and gets homesick easily. Erica really loves to fly. Now, this is pretty normal for a harpy, but Erica constantly pushes the limits: rushing through narrow canyons, barrel-rolling while diving, swooping up right before she hits the ground, and other extreme maneuvers. She has become a real master at aerobatics even by harpy standards. She can literally talk for hours to earth-bound friends about the joys of flying, in surprisingly lyrical and poetic ways. Once she actually tried lifting Violet up to take her flying. Needless to say, the attempt failed horribly and they both got a few serious bruises out of it. The two of them have a good laugh about it whenever one of them brings it up. Erica also enjoys hoarding jewelry which she mostly gets from the miners she manages to catch. She even has a few pieces of the extremely rare and precious gem Ascarlin, which she proudly shows to visitors. This quirk of hers has created the rumor that Erica has golden harpy blood in her, which annoys her to no end. Violet loves to tease her friend a bit about this. Erica is a voracious predator and not too picky when it comes to eating. She tends to avoid nekos, instead preferring other humanoids and small animals, although she also enjoys the fruits that Violet sometimes brings from the forest she lives in. She considers these a delicacy since very few fruit trees grow in the rocky mountains she calls home. If you are bite-sized, avoid Erica at all costs for she has very few qualms about gobbling up creatures she considers food. Unless you are a friend of Violet, there is little to no chance that you can talk your way out of her grip once she has caught you. The two enjoy hunting together and Erica loves the taste of the silk Violet wraps around her prey. Erica is, at times, often annoyed by Violet's constant befriending of things she considers food. She however fully respects Violet's choice, and won't eat those Violet considers friends, even defending them from other predators if need be. Recently Erica met Garnet, a young naga who grew up among harpies in a neighboring zone. Garnet uses their language, cursing and swearing, but without using the proper tone which results in funny sentences. This never fails to makes Erica giggle. Seeing the two having a conversation this way and throwing insults at each other with wide grins on their faces is really a strange sight. *Erica belongs to melancholy-melody13. Category:Characters Category:Harpy Characters